Waiting
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Rivaille menunggu hadiah dari Tuhan, yang sebentar lagi akan hadir, mengisi kehidupannya. /Fem! Eren/


.

.

.

Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, female! Eren, dan lain-lain

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Character : Eren Yeager, Rivaille Ackerman

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Waiting" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

"Rivaille–"

"Stt, Erena!" Rivaille mendengus, mengusap sebulir air yang menumpuk di sudut mata Erena. Ya ampun, mana sisi nakal dan liar milik Erena? Ya, Rivaille tau ia gugup. Tapi laki-laki berumur 28 tahun itu juga tau, bahwa Erena menantikan hari ini.

Hari dimana seseorang yang spesial akan hadir didalam kisah mereka, kehidupan mereka, eksistensinya akan menarik perhatian mereka.

Anak mereka.

"Rivaille.." Eren menarik ujung kaus hitam Rivaille. Lelaki itu menyentil pelan dahi Erena.

"Adaw! Uuuh, kok disentil sih?"

"Makanya, bocah. Jangan menangis, kau menunggu hari ini, kan?"

Erena memajukan bibirnya, kesal karena disentil oleh suaminya sendiri. Hei, ia akan melahirkan lho, Rivaille ini benar-benar deh. Tapi setelahnya, senyuman manis terukir di wajah sang wanita dengan helaian _brunette_ itu.

"Iya."

"Mrs. Yeager bisa masuk ke ruang operasi sekarang," sahut salah seorang suster ramah, sambil tersenyum. Erena mengangguk.

Rivaille mengikuti mereka, hingga ia berhenti didepan ruang operasi.

Rivaille duduk di salah satu kursi, berucap berkali-kali dalam hati,

_Tidak apa-apa. Sebuah hadiah terindah akan datang._

.

.

.

Takdir itu lucu, ya.

Hanya berasal dari sapaan ringan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat pagi!"<em>

"_Ah.. ya. Selamat pagi," Rivaille menjawab pelan. Kenapa gadis ini menyapanya ya? Well, mengingat Rivaille orang paling jutek sekampus dan bahkan mulutnya sangat tidak berpendidikan walaupun ia menang intelek dari seluruh mahasiswa/i disini. Erena masih tersenyum ceria, ia barulah beralih dari Rivaille saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang._

"_Oi, Erena."_

"_Jean!"_

"_Udah kerjain skripsi belum?"_

_Erena nyengir, "sudah, dong."_

"… _gue gak bakal didepak dosen dari kelas, kan?"_

"_Harusnya sih iya. Belum ngerjain ya? Hahaha, males sih!"_

"_OI."_

_Rivaille melihat Erena dari balik bahunya. _Oh, namanya Erena_, pikirnya. Sekarang Rivaille benar-benar merasa antisosial, bagaimana ia tidak tau nama teman sekelasnya sendiri? Yah, memang, sih, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali._

_Ah.. namanya, Erena, ya._

_._

"_Erena."_

"_Ah, kak Ackerman? Ada apa?"_

_Hanya perasaan Erena saja, atau memang tadi lelaki dengan nama kecil Rivaille itu memanggil nama depannya?_

"_Ini. Seseorang bernama Jean menyuruhku memberikan buku catatan padamu,"_

"_Oh!" Erena mengambil buku yang disodorkan Rivaille, "sepertinya tertinggal di kelas. Terima kasih ya!"_

"_Ya."_

"_Um–kak Acker–"_

"_Rivaille," Rivaille memotong cepat, menatap iris cokelat Erena, "namaku Rivaille."_

_Erena tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, kak Rivaille!"_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

Lalu bagaimana… ini dimulai? Rivaille tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku sangat-sangat suka kak Rivaille!"<em>

"_Kau mengucapkan itu 2 kali sehari. Kau pikir kalimat itu makananmu?"_

"_Eeeh? Memang benar, kok!"_

"_Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu dengan mudahnya–" _karena aku bisa besar kepala.

"_Tapi aku memang suka kak Rivaille," Erena tersenyum, "sebagai laki-laki."_

"_Ah–"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rivaille menerimanya waktu itu. Entah sejak kapan, hatinya sudah terjerat dalam pesona Erena Yeager.

Kalau dipikir ulang, kisah mereka memang tidak terlalu menarik. Kisah mereka spesial karena itu mereka, kisah mereka menjadi harta tak berharga karena mereka lah yang merasakannya.

Ya, kan?

Seorang suster mendadak keluar dari ruang operasi, Rivaille langsung mengenggam erat tangannya karena sang suster terlihat buru-buru. Ia lantas bertanya, "ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya mau mengambil beberapa barang yang diminta oleh dokter,"

Begitukah?

Kalau begitu, baguslah.

_Because everything will be okay._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiks–"<em>

"_Erena, ya ampun." Tangan Rivaille mengusap pipi yang penuh air mata itu dengan kaku. Hei, ia tidak terbiasa menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis, tau._

"_Ha–habis, aku senang sekali…"_

"_Iya, iya."_

"_Rivaille sungguh mau menikah denganku?"_

"_Lalu untuk apa kubeli cincin itu, hm?"_

_Erena mengangguk semangat, sepasang iris rumput segar menatap Rivaille ceria. "Terima kasih!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kh–kak Rivaille–hnnn… kh!"_

_Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya, "kenapa harus ada embel-embel 'kak' dalam namaku?"_

"_Kebiasaan –aw!" Erena berjengit pelan saat dirasanya sesuatu membuat lehernya sakit untuk sesaat, ia menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan protes. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Perasaan, Erena baru saja merebahkan diri keatas kasur baru mereka, sehabis pulang dari repsespsi pernikahan mereka, kenapa jadi gini?_

_Dari tadi, Rivaille tidak berhenti mengecup, menghisap, ataupun mengigit lehernya. Ukkh, parah! _

_Err, hanya perasaan Erena saja atau Rivaille memang menyeringai?_

"_Rivaille, tunggu! Aku capek sekali–"_

"_Nah, selamat makan."_

"_Tunggu–Rivaille –ahnn~"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Ah, kau ini sungguh mesum, Rivaille Ackerman. Istrimu sedang melahirkan sempat-sempatnya mengingat ulang masa-masa pembuatan sang buah hati.<p>

Ngomong-omong, ini sudah 50 menit. Bagaimana, ya, Erena didalam? Bagaimana ya anak mereka?

Rivaille ingin tertawa mengingat pertama kali Erena menyatakan ia mengandung. Ah, tapi sayang sekali, wajahnya terlalu jual mahal untuk menampakkan tawaan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rivaille…"<em>

"_Apa."_

"_Rivaille!"_

"_Apa, sayang?" Rivaille memaksa senyum, menoleh pada Erena. "... Gak cocok, tau."_

"_Lagian, dari tadi kau hanya memanggil tanpa berkata apa-apa." Ucap Rivaille, bingung. Istrinya ini kenapa, sih?_

"_Uhmm…"_

"_Apa?" Rivaille bertanya sekali lagi._

"_A–aaa… bingung,"_

"_Apanya bingung?"_

"_Ehm, sebentar lagi anggota keluarga kita jadi 3, lho… Rivaille."_

_Dan Rivaille ingin 'memakan' Erena saat itu juga. Antara senang, napsu, dan karena Erena kelewat imut, entahlah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Tidak apa-apa.<p>

_Tidak apa-apa, _Rivaille membatin_.  
><em>

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Karena sebentar lagi,

_seorang malaikat kecil akan hadir. _

Dan kali ini, yang keluar dengan terburu bukanlah suster. Melainkan sang dokter yang mengurus langsung operasi _caesar_ sang istri dari pemilik marga Ackerman tersebut.

"Mr. Rivaille, ada masalah. Mrs. Yeager–"

"Aku tau."

Rivaille sudah tau sejak lama.

Makanya, Rivaille menunggu sang malaikat.

Rivaille berharap Erena akan datang kembali, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tapi ia sudah tau,

Erena tidak akan melakukan itu.

Sebagai gantinya,

Tuhan mengirim malaikat kecil untuk Rivaille, melalui Erena.

'_Jaga dia, pilih dia.'_

Itu pesan Erena. Ya kan, Rivaille?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Preeklamsia?"<em>

"_Ya, sesuai dengan penjelasan saya tadi, keracunan kehamilan ini membahayakan bayi Mrs. Yeager dan bayinya sendiri."_

_Erena dan Rivaille menatap pias kearah sang dokter._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ehm," Erena berusaha memecah suasana, sedari tadi, Rivaille diam saja dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya._

"_Malam ini, Rivaille ingin makan apa?"_

"… _Apa saja boleh."_

"_O–ohh, baiklah…" Erena menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Alisnya bertaut kebawah, sepasang iris hijau yang biasanya menatap semua orang dengan ceria kini meredup._

_Setelah mereka membeli makan malam, mereka kembali ke rumah. _

_Dan Erena sendiri masih berusaha menyemangati Rivaille, seperti sekarang. "Rivaille, Rivaille! Habis makan ayo nonton di ruang ta–"_

_Rivaille memeluknya. Mendekap Erena dalam 1 tarikan tangan._

"_R… Rivaille?"_

"_Berhentilah," suara Rivaille merendah, entah kenapa, sedikit bergetar. "Berhentilah berpura-pura tertawa, Erena."_

'_Erena'? Bukan 'bocah' seperti biasanya?_

"_Hiks–Rivaille harus janji, ya… harus 'dia' yang Rivaille pilih nanti…"_

"_Aku janji,"_

Aku berjanji.

_Karena Rivaille sudah berjanji,_

Apapun untuk Erena.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rivaille sudah menunggunya,<p>

seorang malaikat kecil yang Tuhan titipkan padanya.

Ia tidak menyesal memilih sang malaikat.

Ia harus memilih, kan?

"Selamatkan... bayinya."

Dan sang dokter masuk kembali kedalam ruang operasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah sudah dikatakan…

kisah ini tidak spesial?

Tapi akan selalu spesial,

Bagi Rivaille dan Erena.

Erena yang mengirimkan hadiah terindah dari Tuhan,

dan Rivaille yang menjaganya.

Kisah ini berakhir disini.

Masih inginkah kalian membaca kisah hidup Rivaille? Meski hanya cuplikan-cuplikannya saja.

Jadi, kita mulai darimana?

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p><em>Yeah<em>. Besok ulangan Inggris dan Mandarin, jum'atnya ada ulangan Ipa dan Math, dan saya masih nekat bikin fanfic :"v

Sebelum ide hilang coy wkkwkw

Jadi, _review please_?


End file.
